


I spy a sexy spy

by Miss_Mei



Series: Random GHY/BYT X JXB/ZY shorts [2]
Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV), S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - James Bond Fusion, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Consensual Somnophilia, Enthusiastic Consent, Foreplay, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:49:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Mei/pseuds/Miss_Mei
Summary: Top spy Bai Yutong needs to find Doctor Zhan Yao as part of a job, and true to expectations, he finds him, except Bao Sir would have preferred if they did not end up in bed together, the responsible spy balls deep in the target and consummating a hasty wedding chapel marriage in las vegas after just closing the case.Alternatively- the James bond au with sexy Bai Yutong as 007 and Zhan Yao as the extremely willing partner.
Relationships: Bái Yùtáng/Zhǎn Zhāo
Series: Random GHY/BYT X JXB/ZY shorts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136468
Kudos: 14





	I spy a sexy spy

**Author's Note:**

> *sighs* it's basically the closest I come to writing pwp, and ripping another decent classic plot. If you take a shot everytime Yutong's dick is mentioned, you might end up with alcohol poisoning.

The mission to investigate the top criminologist Zhan Yao was a work in progress for white mouse espionage, because none of the lower spies were able to complete the mission for some reason. An eminent official in the Los angeles police department was highly suspicious of the chinese doctor collaborating with a wanted hypnotist, and although Bao Sir, the leader of white mouse, thought this was just a petty accusation, he still had to solve the case. So far, agent Ma Han had failed to seduce the target into drinking truth serum, Zhao Fu had not managed to convince Zhan Yao into the building to professionally interrogate him, and the serum laced biscuits from Wang Shao were eaten by a greedy secretary who then went to the chief of police and resigned because she actually really hated the job. Nothing, or rather, no one, would attract professor Zhan to confess his involvement or lack of involvement to an agent, but they had one man left to attempt the impossible, Bai Yutong. 

As the top tier agent of white mouse, and the reason why the espionage organisation was named that, Bai Yutong had been in all sorts of silly positions throughout his police and then spy career, but finding this illusive medicine man was the most time consuming and boring job he had ever taken! First, given the profile, the mouse tried a library he was reported to use a lot for reference books, and Zhan Yao decided to not show up, which resulted in hours of wasted time and lots of unnecessary reading to blend in. A tough looking man in white also did not go unnoticed in a public library full of refined civilians, and at least three women asked for his number. That was very embarrassing, especially since Yutong was exclusively gay and he had to tell the very disappointed ladies that. The poor lad was beginning to see why Ma Han purposely picked out places that were fun to be in, so that if the subject did not show up, it was not an entirely wasted day, and that was why he told Bao Sir about his last plan, after more useless days of espionage at bookstores and coffee shops. No one had considered that there was a secret venue Zhan Yao visited, like kind of slightly shady establishment you never told anyone about willingly, and that was the local gay bar. At this point in the case of the professor, the boss did not care how they got an answer, hence the repeated attempted use of truth serum, but sleeping with the potential enemy was not a preferred method of spying, unlike all the sleazy movies made out. 

However, Bai Yutong’s words held some truth, and there was a possibility that the most wanted target of the white mouse espionage agency was a closet gay and would actually be in the right place to please the snooping asshole that paid them to find whatever out. “Just try to get him to confess without climbing in bed first A-Tong? If he is gay, he might not be too happy being fucked for a confession in a matter that may not even be a real issue, and please under no circumstances fall in love, or something equally crazy. The last thing we need is you accidentally marrying the spying target, I might have that aneurysm after spending all my time avoiding it.”, the old man begged. Even if his best spy was a healthy young man, who would naturally have these urges, having sex with every man on the planet was not helpful. Yutong laughed, “As if some academic mothers boy would be good enough for me, I have a standard laoban. Unless professor Zhan is a pretty boy underneath his scholarly dress, I would rather go home and turn my laptop on if you catch my drift sir. I’ll be at midnight heights finding our illusive psychologist, or another available snack if you need me.”

_The irony was that mere hours after saying that he would never fall for such a man, he was consummating his wedding chapel marriage in a seedy motel room and balls deep in his innocent target._

Sat at the bar, right by the snazzy revolving doors and overhead lights, was a white mouse in one of his many natural habitats. Sipping on a vodka martini, that was shaken not stirred because he was just odd like that, Yutong scouted for a fine ass to shimmy up to, and maybe get more intimately acquainted with after more drinks, as well as the target, Professor of psychology Zhan Yao. Drinking on the job was mostly prohibited, but since he had gone to all the trouble to put on an utterly indecent and skin tight clubbing outfit and remember the lubed condoms, a couple of martinis would only consolidate his cover as a fellow booty hunter. Dressed in white fake leather pants, a half buttoned, fitted satin shirt in a similarly blinding white, and low top grey converse, he was going to blend in with the rest of the eager men in attendance of the club. When the spy was nearly finished with his first vodka martini, he had the shock of his life, because professor Zhan was there, yet the primly dressed prof from the photo provided by the client was unrecognisable from the sexy minx that had just walked into midnight heights! Yutong felt his dick stir in his pants, and kept twitching as the pert ass clothed in criminally tight jeans walked away. 

It was only his duty to the public to make sure this man was really not associating with a wanted criminal mastermind, so the hormone intoxicated white mouse followed Zhan Yao through the club, into the VIP room which was easily accessible with a flash of his company ID. He badly wanted to get the honest truth about whatever he was actually there to do, and carry on with his plan, get laid and dick that beautiful ass. "Beauty, care for a drink? I will be happy to pay the bill for anything you order.", he offered, making sure he did not sound too desperate.

The professor shot him a flirty smile, taking his coat off to reveal a translucent navy shirt made purely from chiffon, and waltzed over to the spellbound spy, "As long as you are rich as you are handsome hotshot, my taste is expensive and the dry cleaning for that shirt of yours will be when I'm done with you." His slim fingers slid teasingly down the button line of Yutong's button up, so close to his six pack and happy trail he felt like crying from need, but years of being single and professional enabled the horndog to function fairly normally when he was at risk of public nudity. 

Zhan Yao was having the time of his life at the club tonight, riling up the hot, muscled and very well endowed stranger sitting by the door. Having drunk several champagne cocktails and not eating much, he was understandably drunk, like the man paying for the drinks, and was at the point where he could little to no self control. Bai Yutong was in no better way, but remembered he had to ask about Zhao Jue before he fucked the target, so with no tact because he pissed out of his mind, he blurted his whole story out, "Beauty, I'm a spy paid by professor Ouyang, and my boss said if I want to dick you I have to work out if you have been associating with someone called Zhao Jue. It would totally suck if you were a bad guy and I had to miss out on that ass.” Lying in the strong arms of the most celestial man he had ever met, and drunk on champagne, there was no way he could lie about anything, including how big the dick poking his ass was. 

"As if I would ruin years of study by working with a felon, and you really are a bad drinker, imagine if I was a bad guy and you had just told me everything. Men truly do think down below, or a proud spy would never spill his mission, although my mother always told me to save it for marriage. I would rather suck something else than be on your bad side and miss out on the lollipop, magical white mouse.", Zhan Yao purred, intrigued by why he was being asked but too busy thinking of the wonderful blowjob he could give right now to investigate properly . 

Bai Yutong was not letting the now innocent, judging by the indignation written all over the other man's face, and throwing the actual mission out the window of the VIP room, he turned his mind to other issues, like getting laid while getting paid. "We are in LA, why can I not marry you now and then consummate the marriage? If you have no other person in mind to marry of course, and can put up with my job at White mouse espionage.", he proposed casually, thumbing at one of Zhan Yao's peach pink nipples through the sheer fabric of his shirt. 

The psychologist shivered, a visible pink blush rising on his porcelain cheeks, "If you think espionage is awkward, then being a police psychologist is no easier, and you might be the best marriage candidate yet. There's a chapel a few blocks away, and a motel opposite the chapel, if you can keep those wandering hands restrained for long enough." At that, all sensibility promptly left the room, and before embarking on a slightly wobbly trip to the worst place you could go when drunk.

Zhan Yao only learned his future husband's name as the Elvis embellished pastor announced that Bai Yutong and Zhan Yao were legally husband and husband, and could kiss the, err, groom. The name was very fitting for a man who seemed to have all the manly responsibilities understood, and wielded an equal amount of weapons to the doctor who actually worked for the police, including the painfully hard and long weapon in his pants. As they stumbled into the small motel across the street, cheap silver rings from the Chapel on their fingers and a hastily signed civil ceremony certificate tucked in the waist of Yutong's leatherette skinny pants, Zhan Yao was becoming increasingly impatient. It had been too long since a man last took his fancy enough to inititate sex with, and especially since he was married to mr incredibly hot Yutong, he wanted to enjoy the benefits of signing a wedding certificate.

Bai Yutong was a wild yet attentive lover, and he made sure that the bed was good enough for his newlywed husband to be fucked on before he let Zhan Yao fall into the softness of the mattress. Then he stripped his own shirt and pants off, and he had no need to remove any boxer shorts because he might have never worn any to the club in the hope that he got a willing partner for the night, leaving his manly muscles free for the weedy psychologist to see. Even for an experienced sub like the professor, the combination of all the muscle tone and the criminally hard cock standing to attention was far too much to be good for, as he went straight to the dick. His plush lips stretched around the wide girth of Yutong effortlessly, his nose just about poking into the fine layer of hair around his dick, and the first suck he gave was enough to warrant a moan loud enough to shake the hotel room walls, “Beauty, who taught you to give such great blowjobs? It feels like you are sucking my brains out, all while you finger your own ass.” Zhan Yao was indeed stretching himself in preparation to be speared by the mighty jade stalk in his mouth, which was only getting bigger the more he sucked, but mostly to relieve some of the pressure in his lower belly. Every moan he heard had been more stimulating than his high libido could take, so he used some of his own precome to start preparing his butt for the fun part, which was only coming faster when he had a stream of thick cum shoot down his throat. 

Even Yutong was surprised at how pent up he had been, because holy crap, that was a lot of white dripping down the corners of Zhan Yao's perfect lips. He himself felt like all his bones had turned to jelly, and slumped on the bed for a rest, to calm his racing heartbeat, but the horny cat was set on carrying on with his plan to vanish his ass virginity. The psychologist flung the flimsy excuse for a shirt vaguely towards the bathroom and slipped his black jeans off to reveal that he was not wearing any underwear either, which made the spys flaccid dick perk up to half hardness. He was fully hard again in time to see the wet pink asshole sheathe his magic stick, and hear Zhan Yao groan when he first experienced the raw fullness of sex. Bai Yutong was so thick and long, the doctor thought he would die from being speared on a cock as the man beneath him moved suddenly, jolting the head into the right position to hit his pleasure spot, "Ahh, A-Yu, do that again! It feels so good, and I might explode if I cannot come soon.", he whined. The seductive tone his whine had taken on only served to rile up Yutong ever since he first got in bed, therefore he had decided to forget the common sense of using protection against his usual principles, since Zhan Yao was likely completely clean and he knew he was, and moved the languid psychologist straight onto his dick with one hand, still inside him, and began a brutal place of deep thrusts guaranteed to make anyone see white.

Getting married to this man had been so worth it, from the quality dick he was receiving, which was so good he was already seeing stars. It would not be long before he was spurting his own white, literally not long because he was riding his first prostate orgasm out a few seconds after thinking that. Bai Yutong was too busy himself, but realised too late that he had forgotten the golden rule for easy clean up, the condom! Cooling cum dripped down the professor's perky ass, down onto the sheets that were already dirtied with sweat. "Sorry A-Yao, I sort of forgot to use a condom, but I promise to clean you properly-hmph", he got cut off by a pretty hand, belonging to the most spaced out partner to exist. 

"That was the best virginity taking anal I have ever seen, even on porn movies, and we need to do more of it soon because I have a flight to Virginia to catch tomorrow morning. If I have to I will ride you to sleep, and take care of my own ass, because some of us have state run jobs to show up for.", Zhan Yao snapped, hoping back on his personal pony.

"-And that was how I got a full recording of professor Zhan confessing his innocence, but you might want to use earphones in a small room to listen to it. Some of the uhm, follow up interrogation, probably got taped before I woke up to turn the recorder on my phone off, anyway, here's the paper report. I gotta buy something before Zhan Yao gets home and wants dinner made for him.", Bai Yutong explained hastily. Bao sir wished to disappear entirely, or let someone else listen to the tape as he mourned the partial domestication of his best agent, all because of too many champagne cocktails and hormones. At least the case could be closed now, and the money paid upon completion could go towards his future therapy costs.


End file.
